Hollywood Game Night with host Sue Sylvester
by Htuiba
Summary: Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel compiten en equipos rivales para Hollywood Game Night. Basado en la entrada de chatterboxrose en Tumblr. ¡Espero que él o ella vea esto! - TRADUCCIÓN


Traducción autorizada por **GleekFreak92**.

Original: s/10432615/1/Hollywood-Game-Night-with-host-Sue-Sylvester

Autora: u/1565314/

* * *

―¡Bienvenidos todos! Soy Sue Sylvester y este es… ¡Hollywood Game Night!

La audiencia aplaudió y celebró. Cuando el ruido se redujo Sue continúo hablando.

―Cada semana invito a algunos de mis amigos celebridades a mi escenario para jugar algo divertido, y no olvidemos los juegos _competitivos_. ¡Nada me excita más que pensar en una buena competencia a la antigua!

La multitud erupcionó con risas.

―Por este lado tenemos a Melissa McCarthey que ha protagonizado varias películas, y programas de televisión. Luego tenemos a Robert Downey Jr. quien además es conocido como Ironman. La siguiente es Jennifer Lopez quien es jueza en American Idol y por ultimo pero no menos importante el prodigo musical y ganador del Grammy, ¡el Sr. Blaine Anderson!

Blaine asintió y articuló un "Gracias" a Sue a medida que más aclamaciones sonaban desde el público.

―Y en este lado tenemos al tronchante Channing Tatum quien es un exdesnudista y ha estado en películas como Magic Mike –obviamente- y 22 Jump Street con un personaje que le gusta hablar de los secretos de un traficante de drogas sólo un poco demasiado. Luego tenemos a Katniss Everdeen, la misma Jennifer Lawrence quien también ha sido retratado en Playbook de Silver Lining. El siguiente es la bien conocida estrella que tiene una película llamada Neighbors Out Now. ¡Por favor reciban a Seth Rogan! Finalmente tenemos al ganador de un Tony y de una estrella en Broadway, el ¡Sr. Kurt Hummel!

Kurt lanzó besos a todos mientras más aclamaciones venían de desde las gradas.

―Esta primera ronda es un juego de dos. Necesito que un miembro de cada equipo venga y se sitúe en los zumbadores. Comenzaremos con los capitanes de equipo. Melissa, y Channing si fueran tan amables de venir al podium. Preferiblemente sin quitarse la ropa y subirse al regazo de alguien. Gracias.

El público se rió de nuevo mientras los capitanes subían al podium.

―¡Lo primero que viene es lo que me gusta llamar 'Pieceout'! Se les mostrará la pieza de un tablero de juegos en la pantalla y el primero en presionar y decir la respuesta correcta recibirá un punto. ¿Listos? Comencemos. La primera imagen en la pantalla, por favor.

La imagen apareció y Channing fue quien presionó primero.

―¡Candyland! ¡Es Candyland!

―Está en lo correcto señor. Por favor siéntense. Robert y J-Law si suben a aquí por favor.

―Oh Dios. Muy bien, ahora voy a perder apropósito, eres demasiado atractivo para que te derrote en _cualquier cosa _así que.

Todos se rieron de la reacción de Jennifer.

―Bueno, no me quejaré. Me poner mi cara de Ironman de vuelta.

―¡Trato! ―Jennifer rió.

―Bien, silencio. Siguiente imagen por favor.

Jennifer presionó el botón primero.

―¡Serpientes y escaleras!

―¡Oh vamos! Pones a los jóvenes contestando contra los viejos, ¿cómo es eso justo? ―Melissa se quejó juguetonamente.

―Bueno para ser justos, has tenido más tiempo que nosotros los jóvenes para memorizar cada juego que existe.

Blaine fue atraído por Kurt desde ese momento y olvidó que estaba en un programa de juegos por un momento hasta que Sue habló de nuevo.

―¡Mezclémoslo un poco! Blaine, Seth por favor pasen.

―¡Aww pero estoy tan cómodo! ―Seth bromeó.

―Te daré un pastelillo cada vez que te vuelvas a sentar para ayudar a añadir los gramos que se te van caminando hasta aquí.

El público rió otra vez mientras Blaine y Seth subieron al podium.

―¡Siguiente imagen por favor!

Apareció en la pantalla, y Blaine oprimió el botón un Segundo antes que Seth.

―¡Monopoly! ¡Esa fue demasiado fácil, vamos dame un desafío la siguiente vez Sylvester!

Todos rieron excepto Sue. Ella nunca reía.

―Kurt Hummel, y Jennifer Lopez por favor.

Blaine, y Seth se sentaron mientras Kurt y Jennifer se ponían de pie para ir al podium. El brazo de Blaine y el de Kurt se rozaron cuando pasaron junto al otro y hormigueó donde se tocaron. Kurt miró a Blaine desde el podium e intentó no tallarse cuando vio a Blaine mirándolo, sonriendo tímidamente. Sue los miró y notó que algo pasaba. Intentó no sonreír. Quería a Kurt y quería que fuera feliz. No es que alguna vez fuera a decirlo en voz alta, por supuesto.

―¡Siguiente imagen por favor! ―Eso pareció sacar de su trance a Kurt y Blaine, y Kurt rápidamente miró a pantalla.

―¡Oh! ¡Es una tabla de Ouija!

―¡Correcto Sr. Hummel! Por favor siéntense. Eso concluye esta ronda, dejando al equipo de Channing con un total de tres puntos y al de Melissa con un total de un punto. Estaremos de vuelta justo tras este corte.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron nuevamente durante el corte comercial. Kurt hizo un gesto tímido para decir hola. Blaine sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que los anuncios habían terminado sólo estudiando el rostro del otro. Continuaron así el resto del programa, mirándose mientras se paraban a jugar su turno, intentando no ser captados por las cámaras pero al mismo tiempo sin importarles mientras checaban el trasero, cuando uno no estaba buscando y sólo un tanto tratando de ser discreto al respecto.

Sue finalmente dijo algo antes de vomitar arcoíris.

―Hummel, y Anderson. ¡Dejen de coquetearse, y consigan un cuarto después que el programa termine!

Blaine bajó la mirada a sus pies, medio culpable y medio con gesto incomodo, Kurt coló otra rápida mirada a él antes de mirar a Sue.

―Hablando del dúo Hummel-Anderson, es su turno para retarse en un juego llamado ¡Movie Mashup! En este juego la última palabra en el título es la primera palabra del otro título. Forzamos bastante para que no queden bien justas. Algo como cuando en su viejo Club Glee del instituto solían mezclar Singing In The Rain and Umbrella. Ninguno de sus grandes momentos, ¿eh?

Kurt intentó –y falló- al controlar su deslumbramiento.

―¡De cualquier manera! Digamos que les maestro este poster, y les doy esta pista: Tom Cruise secuestra a su hermano autista Clark Kent, del cual su nombre real resulta ser Kal-El dirías…

Jennifer Lawrence respondió.

―¡Rain man of steel!

―¡Muy bien! ¡Estarás correcta! ¿Veamos cómo funciona? La primera persona en presionar el botón y correctamente nombrar el título, ganará el punto. ¿Entendido? No me importa. Juguemos. ¿La primera imagen, por favor?

―Vas a caer, enano.

―¡Vamos, Hummel!

La imagen apareció en la pantalla.

―Han Solo viajó al año 1955 para ayudar a que sus padres se enamoraran en el encantamiento bajo el océano.

Kurt presionó el botón.

―¿Si, Kurt?

―¿Back to the Star Wars? ―Hizo una mueca inseguro.

―¿Eso es correcto? ―Un bajo "¡Eh!" sonó.

―Es incorrecto. ¿Blaine?

―Hum Empire Strikes Back To The Future.

Un "Ding" sonó esta vez.

―¡Eso es correcto!

―¡Oh…! ¿Qué fue eso Hummel? ¿Acabas de ganar esa?

―Mantén el ego en tus pantalones Anderson, no eres tan impresionante.

―¿Cómo lo sabes si no me pruebas? ―Blaine guiñó el ojo y Kurt se sonrojó y se sentó rápidamente, mirando a todas partes menos a Blaine.

Cuando Blaine intentó hacer contacto visual durante el corte comercial, Kurt ya no lo miraría, lo que causó que Blaine frunciera el ceño. Necesitaba que Kurt lo viera otra vez. No sabía por qué se sentía de esta manera pero no sería capaz de soportar que a Kurt ya no le gustara más.

―¿Kurt? Oye… siento si me pasé… estaba bromeando, ¿sabes?

Kurt poco a poco levantó la mirada a Blaine.

―Es… no es nada que hiciste… sólo soy algo… dolorosamente tímido a la hora de … eso_…_

―Sobre… ¿coquetear?

―Todo lo que involucre algo más que el toque de los dedos en realidad… Pero no es tu culpa… Es realmente… de verdad extraño para mí…

―Muy bien. No bromeare así de nuevo.

―¡Blaine! ¿Qué tal si tocas la bacteria cuando los comerciales acaben mientras volvemos al programa?

―Claro Sue. No hay problema. ―Blaine se levantó y tomó las baquetas de la batería después de asegurarse de que no le importaba y tomó asiento preparado para cuando los comerciales volvieron.

Kurt definitivamente miraba y asintió también mientras tocaba la batería como el profesional que era mientras los comerciales terminaban y el programa regresaba.

_Es asombroso…_

Blaine volvió a su lugar y coló un vistazo a Kurt rápidamente sonriendo al temor que vio allí.

El juego terminó pronto por suerte. Ambos estaban felices por salir de ahí. Estaban esperando poder salir juntos y quizás ir a algún lugar para que de alguna manera casi chocar contra el otro en su prisa para asegurarse de que el otro no se fuera.

―¿Querrías - ?

―¿Te gustaría - ?

Rieron.

―Habla tú. ―Kurt habló.

―¿Quieres, tal vez, tomar un café o algo conmigo?

Kurt sonrió.

―Me encantaría tomar un café contigo Blaine Anderson.

Blaine sonrió en correspondencia.

―Genial.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
